


in bed after 10

by Antonia_Simmons



Category: Torchwood
Genre: Canon Divergence, Dialogue-Only, M/M, bc that seems to be the only thing i'm actually good at writing, i mean possibly, warning: all the feelz, we don't actually know how much time passed between eps 6 and 8
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-21
Updated: 2017-10-21
Packaged: 2019-01-20 14:46:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 552
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12435030
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Antonia_Simmons/pseuds/Antonia_Simmons
Summary: Colin: *sighs* Sometimes I wonder what it'll be like.Mr. Colchester: *softly* What what would be like, baby?Colin: When that dashing boss of yours comes knocking at my door, with a stony-faced expression...





	in bed after 10

**Author's Note:**

> As you might or might not know, A Kill To A View was the best thing that's ever happened to me - except for one tiny detail. There was no 'aftermath' scene. I thought I'd fix that...  
> (note that this is set at least two weeks or so after ep6, but before ep8)

one quiet evening, in apartment 151, 22. floor of Ritz Tower...

 **Mr. Colchester:** *mumbling* Love you.  
**Colin:** *chuckles* Love you more! *presses a soft kiss to his skin*  
**Mr. Colchester:** *irritated* How many times have we had this conversation?  
**Colin:** *short burst of laughter* *mock-irritated voice* How many times have I told you that it's not a conversation; it's a game!  
**Mr. Colchester:** *grumbling* Well it's a very silly game.  
**Colin:** *still quietly chuckling* Love you too...  
**Mr. Colchester:** See? Was that so hard?  
**Colin:** ... *laughs again, longer this time* *kisses him and settles down*

[some time passes - the mood grows solemn]

 **Colin:** Sometimes I wonder what it'll be like.  
**Mr. Colchester:** *softly* What what would be like, baby?  
**Colin:** *sighs* When that dashing boss of yours comes knocking at my door - for it will be just my door, then -  
**Mr. Colchester:** *senses where this is going* Baby-  
**Colin:** Comes knocking at my door, with a stony-faced expression -  
**Mr. Colchester:** Baby please, don't. Please. I will never leave you, you know I promised that. Legally, actually.  
**Colin:** *huffs weakly* Yeah, right. Like you promised to protect me? *there is a short pause* Sorry, that was -  
**Mr. Colchester:** *cuts him off, desperate* And I did that!! Not very well, I'll admit - *glances in the direction he knows Colin's scar to be* - but I did.  
**Colin:** But-  
**Mr. Colchester:** No. You let me finish. No one will survive this slow-unfurling mess entirely unscathed, you and I both know that. It's too late for that. But I will always come back to you, you hear me? Always. I mean, how else would I continue keeping you safe?  
**Colin:** *toneless* And that's the most important thing in the world to you.  
**Mr. Colchester:** *scoffs* Of course it is!!  
**Colin:** *pauses; sighs. too long, too deeply.*  
**Mr. Colchester:** ..What is it.  
**Colin:** Then why don't we just go.  
**Mr. Colchester:** I'm sorry?  
**Colin:** We don't we just go. Leave this city. Go to -- I don't know, maybe ---  
**Mr. Colchester:** *sarcastic* Your cousin in London? Your family in Leeds? Doesn't sound much better to me - or less dangerous.  
**Colin:** *pained noise* Not what I meant. Just. Somewhere. Anywhere? Hey, maybe we could go to wherever you grew up. Or finally visit the city that has your name on it! How does that sound? *desperately upbeat voice*  
**Mr. Colchester:** .......  
[the silence streches too long]  
**Mr. Colchester:** *with a voice like all the agony in the world* You know why we can't do that.  
**Colin:** *bitterly* Because your job IS more important to you than anything else.  
**Mr. Colchester:** *doesn't even bother to get mad* No. Because if I don't do my job, right here right now, this will never, ever stop. Moreover, it will spread, and eventually, it'll catch up with us. No matter where we are.  
**Colin:** *wobbly voice* You don't know that.  
**Mr. Colchester:** *tired, so tired* Yes, I do.  
**Colin:** It would buy us time, though. No offense please, but who knows if you'll even succeed? If we won't just both die here.  
**Mr. Colchester:** *deeply pained* But I have to try, you know I have to. If I didn't even TRY --  
**Colin:** *mumbles under his breath* You wouldn't be you.  
**Mr. Colchester:** ...What was that?  
**Colin:** *tiniest, most bitter smile* I said, 'I love you.'

**Author's Note:**

> These two dorks own my entire heart now, thx a lot Big Finish -.-  
> [iF YOU KILL EITHER ONE OFF I SWEAR TO GOD ---]  
> .. erm.  
> Also, I totally made up Colin's cousin in London XD But if I ever revisit him, I'll tell you more ;)


End file.
